The present invention is directed to a hand tool for the mixing and metered dispensing of a two-component mass and includes a drive shaft rotationally driven by an actuating device, a conveying helix is provided on the drive shaft and a mixing worm is connected to one end of the drive shaft and is located within a mixing chamber for mixing the components.
At the present time, two component masses are frequently mixed with one another in a cumbersome manner within an open container for subsequent use. With variable use requirements, quite often too much or too little of the mass is available. Since the mass in the mixed condition must be used within a specific time period, if an excess quantity is mixed, it is lost as waste.
In the German Offenlegungsschraft No. 28 09 228 a hand tool for mixing a two-component mass is disclosed with one of the components being microencapsulated. The device includes a conveying helix which compresses and breaks the microcapsules by one or more perforated members. A second component may be microencapsulated or fed to the device through a hose or tube. Since microencapsulation is a very expensive type of component storage, at the present time it has not experienced great use.
In this known device, depending on the arrangement of the components, great variations in the mixing ratio can occur, if one component is fed separately from the other so that a resultant disadvantageous effect upon the quality of the two component mass occurs.